


Hurt Feelings

by Just_a_crybaby



Category: detroit become human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_crybaby/pseuds/Just_a_crybaby
Summary: Nines goes to talk to Reed in the break room only to overhear him yelling about how he would never date or screw around with an android, nines was under the impression they were dating and he gets upset.





	Hurt Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi here’s a oneshot

It had been a few months since the android revolution and the immediate mandatory partnership of Detective Gavin Reed and RK-900, Connor’s predecessor. They had gotten off to a rocky start to say the least, Gavin had been even more irritable, volatile and violent than anyone in their Detroit Police Department precinct had ever seen. But slowly, over the course of three and a half months the duo had learned to work together effectively. And had recently even begun what Nines can only define as a romantic relationship. Gavin holds his hand when they are in the detectives apartment, away from the world. They sneak kisses and affectionate gestures away from prying eyes whenever they can. And Nines has even stayed over night at Gavin’s apartment a few times. Though he doesn’t have much to compare it to, he can think confidently that Gavin’s bare form nuzzled into his side, with his head resting in the crook of his neck and warm breath fanning over his artificial skin is by far the most pleasant thing he’s experienced thus far. 

Monday morning, Nines decided to surprise his partner and pick up coffee before coming to work. Gavin has been complaining about the coffee at the precinct tasting funny lately, so he came in a few minutes behind the detective with Gavin’s favorite coffee in hand. He heard his partners.. should he consider him his boyfriend? Judging by all of the articles and various media outlets he’d consumed lately, it seemed that it would be normal given their circumstances. After all, they were dating in Nine’s opinion. He walked towards the break room, towards Gavin’s shouts but faltered several feet from the doorway when he heard his words. 

Gavin is standing in the break room facing Tina, Chris and a few other beat cops, screaming with a red face “yeah right! Like I’d date a phuckin android! Nines is just my partner, and I’d never fuck a robot. Come on guys let it go! He means about as much to me as that coffee machine!” Nines processes the words slowly, his led circling red as his stress levels spike drastically. He jumps out of surprise when a hand rests on his shoulder and he turns to see Lieutenant Anderson “Nines you alright? That thing on your heads red..” before he can ask anything else, Nines stiffens and hands him the coffee “will you please see that the detective receives his coffee. I just had a case come through, I have to go.” Then pushing past the older man, briskly exiting the precinct. 

Once outside, Nines pauses and looks around at the bleak sky above him and the snow covered ground below his feet. He has nowhere to go. He doesn’t want to go back to his empty, sterile apartment, but he can’t go to Gavin’s either. And he definitely can’t go back to the DPD. So he turns left... and simply starts walking. He isn’t sure where he’s going, but at least it’s away from Gavin. All of the soft confessions and tender touches flash through his programming in perfect clarity, stress levels spiking as he notices drops of water hitting his shoes. He pauses and looks up at the grey sky, but notes that it isn’t raining. His brows furrow slightly in puzzlement until he touches his cheek to find artificial tears staining his face. He looks at it quizzically, not even realizing that he had the ability to cry until this moment. He suddenly feels very childish, how could he have ever imagined anything between himself and Gavin, a well known advocate for despising androids. He ignores the rapidly rising stress level in the top right corner of his vision and focuses on the good memories he has with Gavin. 

Meanwhile, back at the precinct, Gavin comes storming out of the break room with a red face and heavy breaths. The moment he sits at his desk, he notices the coffee cup from his favorite shop, with a little note written on the cup in Nines perfect handwriting “Gavin ❤️” Gavin quirks a brow, and looks across the bullpen at Hank, asking “where the hell is Nines?” Hank sighs, shakes his head and grumbles “wouldn’t you like to know..” Gavin almost instantly storms over and slams a hand down on the lieutenant’s desk “what the hell is that supposed to mean old man?!” Hank rolls his eyes, not amused by Gavin’s bullshit in the slightest and only muttering “he heard everything you yelled in the break room. He handed me your coffee and said he had to leave. His led was circling red when he left..” Gavin’s eyes widen in realization, turning on his heel, grabbing his jacket and sprinting out of the precinct. 

It takes mere minutes of driving around before he finally sees Nines white android jacket walking down the empty street and he blows the horn to get his attention. Nines looks up at the source of the noice, notices Gavin, and resumes walking with his gaze set straight ahead. Gavin curses and pulls into the nearest parallel parking spot nearby, gets out of his car and runs over to Nine’s, grabbing his hand to spin him around “stop running away from me you plastic prick!” Nines visibly flinches ever so slightly from the usually affectionate nickname, flashbacks from Gavin’s words earlier twisting he nickname into an insult “Detective I think it’s best if we go our separate ways.” The cold edge in his voice makes Gavin swallow thickly and panic internally “w-what? Why would you say that? Look of this is about back at the precinct-“ Nines finally jerks his hand away and stares Gavin down with glare as he speaks “I don’t need you, you know. I am perfectly capable of solving cases without you Detective,” he leans in a little bit closer, voice still cold but Gavin see the tears gathering in his steely blue eyes “and I didn’t ask for these feelings either, if you truly hate androids as much as you yell for everyone to hear, then why did you kiss me? Or invite me to stay the night?” Nines takes a step back, looking almost condescending if not for the tears dripping down his cheeks “you could have been honest with me, rather than ‘leading me on’ as you humans put it.” Gavin scoffs in disbelief, which leads to him walking closer so that his toes are touching Nine’s “Nines you’re an idiot. I only said all of that stuff because I didn’t want people to talk, it’s none of their fucking business who I date. Plus Fowler could fire us for dating inside the precinct if he wanted to.” Nines looks away and Gavin reaches a hand up to his cheek, gently wiping the tears away that Nines has failed to even notice “I didn’t want people to know about us yet. But I can’t loose you, don’t go. I’ll announce in front of everyone at the department that I love you if that’s what it takes-“ Nines cuts in, eyes widening slightly “love? You... you love me?” Gavin’s eyes widen, cheeks turning a light pink and he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment “I didn’t mean to say that... it jut kind of slipped out.. but..” he looks up into Nines eyes and says with a grin “I guess.. I do. Nines, I love you.” The android nearly short circuits at the words and his processors whirl to catch up. Love was an important word to humans. It means life long commitment, taking care of each other and lightening each other’s moods and burdens. He hasn’t had his emotions for very long, but realizes in that moment while looking up definitions of the word that he loves Gavin to. 

Nines realizes that Gavin is now mumbling and stuttering apologies and self deprecating insults about how stupid he is, and decides to shut him up. In a flash Nines has snaked an arm around Gavin’s waist, pulling him to his chest, other hand holding his face and placing a tender kiss to the still rambling man’s lips. Gavin stills, easily melting into the familiar touch and clutching the taller man’s jacket to hold him close. Nines pulls away after just a few seconds and smiles “I finally found an effective way to shut you up Gavin.” The shorter man attempts a glare but before he can come up with a witty retort, the android places a kiss to his forehead and says softly “I love you to Gav.” 

Gavin’s eyes widen, suddenly afraid that everything will change, quietly asking “promise you won’t leave me?” Nines pulls away enough to flash him an unusually bright smile “promise.” Gavin reaches up and locks his fingers behind Nine’s neck and pulls him down into a slow and tender kiss, both melting into one another.


End file.
